Six Pranks in Six Days
by Cannkat
Summary: Leo, Reyna, and Jason play pranks on Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Piper, Percy, and Nico. Warning: this is completely random and may make you fall off of your chair laughing; contains threesomes; contains fluff(but only in the end chapter really) Please R&R! This is under humor for a reason. 7th chapter is explanation chapter!
1. Day 1- Percy and Banana Lords

**Um, don't ask where this idea came from. I seriously don't know, but here are some changes I made for this story:**

**1. Leo never met Calypso.**

**2. Jason, Reyna, and Leo are all fourteen.**

**3. These couples DO exist:**

** a. Percy/Jason/Nico**

** b. Annabeth/Reyna/Piper**

** c. Frank/Leo/Hazel**

**That's all for the changes. **

**Ok, so this starts on a Monday and ends on a Saturday. Jason, Leo, and Reyna are the PRANKSTERS. Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Frank are the PRANKEES. **

**Warnings: This contains threesomes, slash, femslash, and may hint at sexual relationships.**

"Ahhh! No! Get away from me, bananas!" Jason screamed running around camp.

"Um, Percy? I think there's something wrong with your boyfriend." Annabeth said, nervously.

"I know that. He thinks there's an army of bananas attacking the camp." Percy answered. Piper doubled over laughing.

"Ar-army of ba-ba-bana-bananas?" She asked.

"Yep." Nico replied, plopping down next to Percy. "It's actually kind of amusing."

"You're cruel."

"We are not cruel." Percy retorted.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not." Jason appeared behind Percy and Nico.

"Musa Sapientum Fixa Est Dominus wants to see you." He said, looking completely serious.

"Banana lord?" Percy asked.

"No, Musa Sapientum Fixa Est Dominus. Come on!" Jason exclaimed, dragging Percy to his feet and into the forest.  
>"Jason! Where are we going?"<p>

"To see Musa Sapientum Fixa Est Dominus." Jason replied. He dragged Percy to a clearing really, really deep in the forest. Finally, Jason stopped and stepped a few feet in front of Jason and bowed to a throne that was completely empty.

Then Percy flew into the air. He was in a net 20 feet above ground.

"Jason!" Percy complained.

Jason didn't answer, as he was to busy laughing.

"Hi, Percy!" Leo yelled from the ground, Reyna standing next to him.

"Let me down!" Percy yelled.

"Um, let me think. Nah, too boring. If someone from camp doesn't find you in 6 days, we'll let you down." Leo replied.

**At Dinner**

"Okay, where's Percy?" Nico asked, annoyed.

"I don't know."

"What happened to him, anyways?" Hazel asked.

"He got dragged into the forest by Jason." Annabeth answered.

"Oh, so you care more about Percy than Jason, Nico?"

"No, I'm positive they're together, and besides, Jason is perfectly capable of taking care of himself."

"Wait, _Jason _is perfectly capable of taking care of himself? I thought the way your relationship started was him _not _being able to take care of himself."

"I mean if he's attacked."

"So, Percy isn't capable of that?"

"He is. Does anyone know where either of them are?"

"Speaking of that, we haven't seen Leo all day." Frank said.

"Or Reyna. I wonder what they're up to." Piper said.

"Why don't you go look in the forest?" Thalia asked.

"Why the forest?"

"Jason, Leo, and Reyna were planning some kind of prank. All I know is that it's on Percy, it involves a net, and it's in the forest. Oh yeah, it has something to do with bananas."

"I really don't want to know how they came up with it." Annabeth commented. "Especially if it includes a banana lord."

**Update 10-22-14: I changed one thing about this.**


	2. Day 2- Annabeth and Cherry Chancellor

"Annabeth?" Reyna asked Annabeth innocently.

"Yes?" Annabeth replied, opening her eyes from where she was laying on the sand on the beach.

"Cherry cancellarius wants to see you." Reyna told her.

"Um, okay." Reyna smiled and dragged Annabeth behind her to a cave that was farther down the beach. Once they were both in the cave, the entrance closed.

"Cherry cancellarius doesn't like the light." Reyna explained.

Then, Annabeth fell down a hole. She could hear laughter above her. Luckily, she landed on a soft matress. Unluckily, there was a hologram of about a million spiders crawling all over the matress. Annabeth didn't know that it was a hologram and started screaming.

Then the spiders disappeared.

"Reyna!" Reyna's head appeared over the top of the hole.

"Yes?"

"Let me out."

"Um, let me think. Nah, then you'll tell the camp what we're up to." Reyna replied.

"What are you up to?"

"Not going to tell you, but we will let you out in five days."

"Five days?"

"If you're good, we'll move you with Percy." Jason said, appearing over the top of the hole.

"And if you're bad, Leo will make the holograms reappear." Reyna added, smiling.

**At Lunch**

"Has anyone seen Annabeth?" Piper asked.

"No, come to think of it, I haven't seen Leo, Jason, or Reyna either." Nico said.

"Don't worry about whatever they're doing." Thalia said. "All I know is that they are somewhere in the woods."

"Woods? Again?"

"And I think one of you is the next target." Thalia finished.

"Um, okay. So this is like a bunch of pranks?" Hazel asked.

"I bet so. Hazel or Frank is probably next."

**Really short, but expands on the plot. Can't wait until I get to write the payback chapter. **

**Question of the day:**

**What should the next trap be? P.S. Frank and The Kale King is next.**


	3. Day 3- Frank and Kale King

"Um, who's Kale King?" Frank asked nervously. They still haven't been able to find Percy and Annabeth.

"I'll show you. Come on!" Leo replied, dragging him into the forest. He dragged Frank into Bunker Nine, into a door, then pushed him into a hole where he landed on a matress.

"Ow." Frank heard laughing. Percy and Annabeth were standing over him laughing.

"So, what trap did you end up in?" Percy asked.

"Trap?" Frank asked.

"Come on." Percy helped him up and they went into the room, which was simply a TV, three love seats, and a table.

"What's going on?" Frank asked.

"I think Leo, Jason, and Reyna are playing a prank on us." Annabeth replied.

"So, Nico is going to be next?" Frank asked.

"We're guessing." Percy replied.

**I know it's short, but I had writer's block, so yeah. The next chapter is Nico and Brocolli Barrister.**


	4. Day 4- Nico and Brocolli Barrister

"Hey, Nico?" Jason asked Nico innocently.

"Yeah?" Nico replied.

"Brocolli Barrister wants to see you."

"Okay." Nico replied. "Where is he?"

"Come on!" Jason answered, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the woods. Finally they reached a cave, and Jason pushed Nico into a hole, where he landed on a soft mattress.

"Ow, what just happened?" Nico asked.

"Nico can shadow travel, you know that right?" Percy yelled up at Reyna.

"No he can't. Not down there." Reyna answered.

**I know, it's not even 100 words. I'm having a hard time with it and don't have many ideas. Chapter 7 will be longer, a lot longer. The next two won't be that long though. Probably about the same length.**


	5. Day 5- Piper and Tomato Tzar

"Hey, Piper. Tomato Tzar wants to see you." Reyna told Piper.

"Where's Tomato Tzar, Reyna?" Piper asked calmly. Hazel and her had made a deal to just go with whatever Jason, Reyna, and Leo was doing.

"In the woods." Reyna answered. "Come on, I'll show you."

Piper nodded and got up. Reyna grabbed her arm and pulled her into the woods, really, really deep in the woods. Finally they reached a cave, where Reyna pushed her into a hole, where Piper landed on a mattress…and was tackled by Annabeth when she stood up.

"Ow, Annabeth!" Piper squeaked.

"Spider!" Annabeth screamed, holding onto Piper tightly and pointing at… a piece of dust?

"That's a piece of dust." Piper said. She kicked the piece of dust and it dissolved to not being able to see it anymore.

"Oh, I knew that." Annabeth said calmly and detached herself from Piper.

"Yeah, okay. Where's Percy, Nico, and Frank?" Piper asked.

"They're over there." Annabeth said, pointing to the three boys who were all sitting on love seats, Percy and Nico sitting together and Frank sitting in the one to the right of them. Piper and Annabeth sat down in the empty one, which was to the left of Percy and Nico.

**A little longer. Next chapter is Hazel and Pepper Pharaoh. That one's gonna be funny. It ****should**** be up today or tomorrow and chapter 7 should be up after a few more days. Till next time we shall meet!  
><strong>


	6. Day 6- Hazel and Pepper Pharaoh

"Hazel?" Leo asked Hazel, who was sitting in her cabin.

"Yeah, Leo?"

"Pepper Pharaoh wants to see you."

"Where is he?"

"In the woods."

"Okay, I'll come." Leo grinned and grabbed her arm. Eventually, he pushed her into a hole, where she landed on a soft mattress.

**Next chapter will be long, I promise. **


	7. Explanation

"Hi!"

"Now will you explain what's going on?"

"We want to watch a movie with you!"

"Then why didn't you just ask?"

"That's boring." Jason shrugged. Reyna and Leo nodded. The other six in the room just stared at them.

"Then what movie do you want to watch?"

"Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows!" They watched the movie. Technically it was a one minute song on repeat for ten hours.

"We watched the movie. How do we get out of here?"

"I don't know." Jason replied.

"Reyna? Leo?"

"I have no clue." Reyna said. Leo shrugged.

"Oh my gods!"

**Really short, I know. I really needed to finish it and I just couldn't figure out how to write it.**

**Look up Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows. It's a mindless cartoon music video, but surprisingly entertaining.**


End file.
